Ghirardelli
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Piper is four months pregnant with Chris until Wyatt develops a new power that reverses time until she is no longer with child. It is up to the sisters to get Leo in the mood to save Chris before he disappears for good...again


_Ghirardelli_

The volume on the television rose as Paige viciously hit the volume button the remote. She set the remote down on the counter and moved back to the island in the center of the kitchen. She surveyed the ingredients before her as well as the very large, very sharp looking knife.

"Ok, Paige…you can do this. Piper isn't the only one in this family that can learn to cook," she mumbled to herself as she turned her eyes to the show before her. She was so engrossed by the show that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Paige?" Phoebe's voice drew her away from her daze.

"What?" her younger sibling asked, sounding irritated.

"Why are you watching Emeril?" Phoebe questioned, indicating the show on the small TV.

"Well…I figure with Piper having to worry about the baby and everything…maybe I should learn how to cook so I could help her out. It can't be that hard," Paige answered, nearly missing slicing the tip of her finger off with the knife.

"I see," Phoebe muttered, grabbing a piece of celery from the cutting board.

"Well…best of luck with that," she added as she moved to towards the coffee pot to find it empty. She spun around and stared at her sibling but Paige wasn't paying attention. She was following Emeril's every move.

"Paige…why is there no coffee?" Phoebe queried.

"Because someone forgot to buy more at the store," Paige answered, giving her sister a glare.

"I…I did not," Phoebe refuted before realizing that she did indeed forget to buy more coffee.

"I did," she groaned.

"So…have a glass of milk. It builds strong bones," her sister suggested.

"Very funny," her older sister muttered as she left the kitchen and wandered into the sun room. Piper was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Hey sweetie," Phoebe greeted as she joined her sister on the couch.

"Hi," Piper replied, her eyes glued to screen.

"What are you watching?" the younger of the two inquired.

"A documentary on the history of New Orleans."

"You're watching the history channel. Come on, get up," Phoebe ordered, pulling on Piper's arm.

"What's your problem?" Piper grumbled, swatting her sibling away.

"You and Paige are both acting weird today," Phoebe answered.

"What? I'm not allowed to watch the history channel?" Piper snipped.

"It's just…you don't like the history channel," Phoebe retorted.

"Well…people's tastes change," Piper tried to defend herself but to no avail. Phoebe dragged her into the kitchen where she was confronted by the extremely large mess Paige had made of the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Piper exclaimed as Paige tried as carefully as possible to push the poorly diced carrots off the knife.

"I'm learning to cook," Paige replied with a wide smile.

"Yeah…Paige you hate cooking. And Piper hates the history channel," Phoebe explained hurriedly.

"Phoebe, relax. We're just trying new things. Just…clean up when you're done," Piper ordered of her baby sister. Paige nodded as she nicked the tip of her index finger.

'Damn it," she swore as she sucked on her finger.

"Well I need to go get changed. Just don't do anything…drastic while I'm gone," Phoebe announced.

"Hang on there sister. Where are you going?" Piper called.

"Jason's in town for the day and we're going to Pier 39 for an early lunch," she answered as she sprinted up the stairs.

As Phoebe headed towards her bedroom she nearly collided with Chris. He was carrying the Book of Shadows under his arm with a small device clipped to his sleeve. Phoebe had to catch her balance as he stopped walking, pulling earphones from his ears.

"Where you going with the book?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest as she barred his way. Of course she knew he could just orb past her but she hoped her stern look would make him answer.

"Downstairs. Don't worry. I'm not going to pawn it off to the highest demonic bidder," Chris answered.

"No funny, Mister," she scolded.

"And what's that?" she asked, pointing to the small device on his sleeve.

"An iPod shuffle," he answered and tried to move.

"A what?"

"It comes out in a couple years. Don't worry about it," he muttered. She wasn't moving.

"Aunt Phoebe…can I please get by?" he begged.

"Alright…and watch out if you go in the kitchen. Who knows what body part Paige has managed to accidentally cut off," she warned. He just raised an eyebrow and continued down the stairs.

Back downstairs Chris set the book down on the table in the sun room. He was just about to sit down and start searching when there was a knock on the door. He got up and pulled the door open.

"Can I help you?" he asked a flower delivery man.

"I have a dozen pink baby roses for a Miss Phoebe Halliwell," the man answered.

"Here just put them on the table," Chris instructed as he signed for the delivery.

"Have a good day," the man called as he disappeared towards his truck.

Chris shut the door and turned back to towards the sun room. Phoebe was just coming down the stairs.

"Roses?" she asked.

"For you," Chris called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. Phoebe peeked at the card and saw that they were from Jason. She smiled to herself as she checked herself in the mirror.

"What the hell is that?" Chris cried, making Phoebe and Paige rush into the room. They found a black cat purring, rubbing against Wyatt.

"Oh honey. It's just a cat," Paige commented.

"Hello! It's a black cat. Black cats are unlucky!" Chris shouted.

"Hey, enough with the screaming," Piper demanded.

"Mom, aren't you even remotely worried about this?" Chris asked. Suddenly the room seemed to ripple and a bright light shone along the walls. As quickly as it had come it was gone.

"Did you feel that?" Phoebe asked.

"Whoah!" Paige squeaked, backing up. The cat that had just been begging for attention from Wyatt was now a very small, very newborn kitten.

"Wait...wasn't that just a cat like a minute ago," Phoebe asked, looking perplexed.

"Um, guys. I think we have a bigger problem to worry about," Chris piped up, sounding very freaked out.

"What do…oh my God!" Piper began. Phoebe and Paige turned their gaze from the kitten to their future nephew. They looked at him in horror as he began to become transparent.

"This isn't good," Paige commented.

"That's the understatement of the year," Chris groaned, looking down at Wyatt. The child was gazing up at Chris with a small smile.

"He did something. I know he did," Chris exclaimed.

"Oh stop it! He's a baby. Yes he's a powerful baby but he's still a baby," Phoebe said, trying to brush it off. With that she disappeared.

"The roses are gone," Phoebe gasped.

"Go check a calendar," Chris ordered. Paige summoned the calendar from the kitchen and nearly fell over.

"Guys…it's…four months ago," Paige finally admitted.

Wordlessly Chris focused and picked up the Book. He began to look through it until he found what he was looking for. He pointed to the page and Piper looked at it with a furrowed brow.

"You're telling me my one year old son has the power to devolve time?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. It has to be it. Only a really powerful witch can possess this power," he explained.

"I don't know…" Piper trailed off.

"Mom! He's the freaking Twice Blessed Child! He's powerful enough," Chris protested.

"Ok…so how do we fix this?" Phoebe asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry. You don't have your date with Jason yet," Piper snapped.

"Look…the most important thing right now is to make sure he doesn't disappear on me forever," Piper continued, indicating Chris.

"You're going to call Leo?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Leo! Get down here, now. I need you. Your son needs you," Piper shouted at the heavens. The room was silent for a moment until it was filled with the jingle of orbs. Leo appeared in his Elder robes.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige. What do you need?" he asked, her voice serene.

"Ok…look. You need to come with me, right now," Piper ordered and started to drag Leo towards the stairs.

"Piper, where are we going? And…why is Chris transparent," Leo asked but got no answer.

"Could you hurry up a little!" Chris shouted.

"We're going to fix this honey," Phoebe consoled him.

"Wait…are we going to have to relive the next four months?" Paige asked.

"I think there might be a way to get him to reverse whatever he did. And could you get that damn cat away from him?" Chris replied, leaning against the wall and starting to fade through it. Paige picked up the kitten and gazed at it lovingly.

"Get rid of it," Phoebe ordered.

In Piper's bedroom she was shutting the door. She pulled Leo to her and captured his lips with hers. After a moment Leo pulled away, looking confused.

'Piper…what's going on?" he asked.

"Look…we don't have time to talk ok. Our son is disappearing downstairs and we need to save him," she spat and began to undo her shirt.

"What? What are you talking about. Wyatt was fine," Leo retorted.

"Not Wyatt. Chris," Piper snapped as she tossed her shirt on the floor.

"Chris…what…no," Leo babbled.

"Yeah…I get it's all confusing, I just found out…well…never mind. Just…could you know…hurry up a little," she pressed, tugging at his shirt.

"Piper this is crazy," Leo protested.

"Look…we're going to screw whether you like it or not," she demanded and tackled him to the bed.

"Look…if we don't save Chris…we're never going to save Wyatt," Piper whispered in his ear as she shimmied out of her pants.

"Ok," he gasped and quickly undid his own pants and shirt.

Phoebe was sneaking past the bedroom on her way to get a pad of paper and a pen to try and write a spell to fast forward time when she heard some very…enthusiastic noises coming from within.

"Geez. Don't knock the painting off the wall, guys," she muttered under breath as the framed painting on the wall shook slightly.

She hurriedly grabbed the paper and headed back downstairs. She found Paige putting Wyatt in the playpen and Chris pacing back and forth, desperately trying to open a can of Coca-Cola.

"You want some help with that?" Phoebe asked.

"Are they finished yet?" he asked in annoyance as he handed her the unopened can.

"Chris, that's just sick," Paige scolded.

"Um…yeah you're not the one about to fade into nothingness," Chris snapped.

"Look Chris. We've been here before. And we came out of it," Phoebe assured him, handing the soda back.

"I know…it's just…why would he do that? He obviously meant for this to happen," Chris posited.

"Look…I know you have issues with your brother in the future but he's just an innocent baby," Phoebe replied sharply.

"Issues? Phoebe he's the Ruler of all Evil! Issues doesn't even begin to cover it," Chris argued.

Upstairs, Piper and Leo were lying side by side, breathing hard. She reached over and pulled open the door. She produced a half eaten box of Ghirardelli chocolates.

"Do I want to know why you keep chocolates in the night stand drawer?" her husband asked as he took one.

"Look. Wyatt apparently has a new power," she began, avoiding his question.

"A new power? What power?" Leo asked.

"He can devolve time. Up until about an hour ago I was already four month pregnant," Piper explained.

"Piper why didn't you tell me?" Leo exclaimed.

"Because…I didn't want to make it any harder on you than it already was leaving Wyatt," Piper answered, popping a chocolate into her mouth. Suddenly the door burst open and Chris walked in. Piper quickly pulled the sheet over her chest.

"You could knock," she snapped.

"You're eating chocolate in bed…" he trailed off.

"And you're solid," Piper answered.

"Yeah…we need you downstairs," he informed her before turning to leave.

"Chris," Leo called after him.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning around.

"Hang around when all of this is over. We need to have a talk," Leo informed him. Chris nodded and walked out.

"Yeah…remind me to put locks on the door," Piper muttered.

"You'd better go," Leo ushered her towards the door. She pulled her cloths on as she descended the stairs.

"What's going on? We were…in the middle of something," Piper grumbled.

"Yeah…eating chocolate—" Chris began.

"Don't you dare," she ground out.

"We need to figure out how to reverse what happened," Paige explained.

"Well…I'm pregnant again…so…what's the matter?" Piper asked.

"Um…because we don't want to have to live the next four months over again," her baby sister shot.

"Alright don't have a heart attack," Piper muttered and bent down to pick up Wyatt.

"Hi sweetie," she began.

"Look…Mommy needs you to do something. Can you put time back where it is supposed to be?" she asked, just as Leo walked in.

"Hey stranger," Phoebe said with a wave.

Just then the room rippled once more and the walls glowed. Piper looked down and saw her stomach starting to show.

"Thank God," she breathed as she handed the child to his father.

"Flowers are back. Oh, Phoebe you're going to be late for your date with Jason," Paige called.

"I'm going to call and cancel. I think we need some family time. Nothing like staying in on a rainy day," she explained just as rain inexplicably began to drip down the windows.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today," Piper muttered.

"Well you can never trust the weather men," Phoebe stated as she disappeared to call Jason.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Leo addressed Chris. He nodded and the pair disappeared into the conservatory. Piper and Paige were left in the sun room.

"What a crazy day," Paige sighed as she sat down.

"Yeah…and it's not even noon yet," Piper chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Wyatt's brother?" Leo asked sternly.

'Because you weren't ever supposed to know, ok. I didn't think it would take me this long. I thought…I'd be back before all this happened," Chris answered.

"Well it makes sense now…why you want to save him," Leo breathed.

'Yeah. Look I have some stuff to do," Chris muttered and disappeared in orbs. Piper stood up and walked into the kitchen just as Phoebe was rummaging in the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, setting the child in his high chair.

"Hot chocolate. I forgot to buy more coffee at the store so I figure…hot chocolate is a good substitute," Phoebe answered.

"You know you didn't have to cancel your date with Jason. We're fine here. You don't know when you're going to see him again," Piper commented.

"I know. But I want to stay here. I thought…I don't know…maybe we could just hang out together," Phoebe said with a shrug.

That night the entire family gathered in the sun room, mugs of hot chocolate clutched in their hands as the sun began to slip beneath the horizon Leo was bouncing Wyatt on his knee and Chris was looking through a scrapbook that Piper had brought down from the attic.

"What a beautiful sunset," Paige murmured and she received several nods of agreement.

"So that's her?" he asked, pointing to a picture of Prue.

"Yeah…you sure we can't summon her in the future?" Piper asked.

"No…you can't…and please don't ask why. I don't know why," Chris answered.

"You look happy," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah well…things have changed since then," Piper sighed as she perched on the edge of the chair Leo was occupying.

"And hopefully things in my future will too," he muttered as he looked at the boy on his father's lap.


End file.
